Guilty
by crimeson-plasma
Summary: I stareda the teary boy, not really knowing what to say. How could I have said that to him? How could I? I took several steps forwards, surprising even myself when I hugged the boy in a comforting manner. An Acelu.


This fic is for Janttuman who requested this fanfic :D I hope that you all like it! (It took me so much time to start writing this one after all). It is not the one that I feel most proud about, but well, here it is ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Oda does

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I couldn't really remember what had caused this whole argument. We had been fighting, like always, in the same part of the forest in which we always fought at, when it had happened. I didn't really know what had been going on, the only thing that I knew and was aware of right now were the words that I was speaking furiously.

"You're so weak! You'll never be the pirate king like that!" I suddenly shouted, angry at Luffy.

I watched as the younger kid stared at me with wide and teary eyes. I looked around, wanting to curse at the bright sun that could be seen that day. How did it dare to be so cheerful when I was so angry? How did it dare to do this? There was a light breeze going through the forest, but I wasn't noticing it by now.

"Well, you'll never be able to be one either! I hate you Ace!" Luffy suddenly shouted, right before running away.

"Luffy!" Sabo shouted as the younger kid ran away, worry evident in his voice.

I groaned, annoyed, and looked at Sabo. "It's time for our fight now" I just said, completely unmoved by what had just happened.

Sabo stared at me, anger evident in his eyes. "No it isn't time for our fight, Ace!" He shouted at me "Look at what you did!" He then added, angrier than before.

"He deserved it. He's weak" I just stated, suddenly remembering Luffy's teary face.

"No Ace. You were cruel, and if you ever want Luffy to look again at you in the eye and consider you his brother, oath or not, you better go and apologise" He just said.

"You're taking his side in this?" I said, surprised.

"Yes I am, and now you better go to apologise" He said with a commanding tone of voice.

I just walked away, knowing that if I didn't apologise now there would be hell to pay. Besides, remembering Luffy's teary face was starting to make me feel guilty. I shouldn't have said that. I shouldn't have.

Hours passed quickly, and soon it started to rain. I had been running through the forest for quite some time, not managing to find Luffy. Was he okay? I hoped so. He couldn't be hurt, couldn't he? I continued running through the forest, calling Luffy's name several times, deeply worried inside. I shouldn't have said that. I really shouldn't have. He wasn't as strong as Sabo and I were, but he was three years younger. I shouldn't have said that…

"Luffy!" I said with a loud voice yet again, hoping that I would find Luffy soon.

It was then when I heard some splashing noises, along with some crying, coming from a nearby place. I followed the noise that I had just heard, and soon found Luffy. He was sitting right besides the river, and surprisingly enough there weren't any wild animals in the surroundings. He seemed to be throwing stones to the water, and he was evidently crying too. As I got closer I felt guilt going through me like some kind of knife.

"Luffy" I said with a whisper, just loud enough for the younger boy to hear.

"Go away" He just said.

"No. Luffy, I'm sorry for what I said, I didn't really mean it" I immediately said as I walked closer to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

The younger boy then started crying again, louder than before. "But it is true that I am weak. How could I be the pirate king then?" He just said.

I was shocked. How could I have made Luffy doubt himself like this? How could I have made Luffy doubt that he could achieve his dream?

I pulled him into a hug, which surprised the boy. "You'll be the pirate king one day, you'll see, and Sabo and I will be there with you to see it" I immediately said in a comforting manner, meaning every word.

Luffy then hiccupped several times and cried a bit more, and soon hugged me back tightly. I heard several steps coming at us from behind. I looked around, soon seeing Sabo with a grin on his face.


End file.
